The Graduation Party
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A scene from Eclipse AU...
1. Chapter 1

**The Graduation Party **

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-just a scene out of Eclipse...**_

Edward placed his hands on Bella's shoulders and led her into the extravagantly decorated hall of the Cullen mansion. "What do you think?" His sweet breath blew the tendrils of hair around her ears and she felt him press a light kiss on her cheek as he released her shoulders.

"It's very ornate..." She tried to search for something encouraging to say but words failed her; as always Alice had gone overboard with the planning.

Edward chuckled. "We did our best to reign Alice in but you know how enthusiastic she can get. Speaking of Alice she is on her way down. Try and look a bit more impressed my love, her feelings will be hurt otherwise." He chided her gently.

Bella let out a small sigh. "Of course..."

"Bella," Alice cried out as she skipped daintily down the last few steps of the spiral staircase which led to the upper rooms. "Do you like?" She spread her thin arms and twirled in a circle as she assessed her hard work.

"It's lovely Alice," Bella forced a smile on her face as her best friend glided over to her and embraced her. The chill from her cold skin washed over Bella but she was desensitised to the feeling now and no longer reacted.

"I knew you would love it." Alice released her and took her hand instead. "You don't mind if I borrow Bella for a while do you Edward? I have the most perfect outfit for her to wear tonight."

Edward gave his adopted sibling an indulgent smile. "Of course not, but try not to overwhelm Bella with your enthusiasm."

Alice pouted. "Of course not. Come Bella." She tugged on her hand and began to lead her up the stairs. Bella followed her silently having no say in the matter. She glanced behind her at Edward who gave her an encouraging smile. She did not return it.

XXXXXX

"You can come if you want." Bella glanced up at Jacob as she walked beside him as they strolled along First beach.

"What right into the Cullen's lair. I hardly think so." Jacob gave her an exasperated look.

Bella gave him a half smile as she pulled the sleeves of her hoodie over her chilled fingers. "Yeah I suppose not."

They continued on in silence for a while. Bella kept glancing sideways at her best friend. He wasn't his usual talkative self; he seemed contemplative. She wondered what he was thinking about so intently. The ocean breeze made her long hair blow across her face obscuring her vision for a second, she felt Jacob reach out automatically and stroke the hair back from her face.

"You should tie your hair back to keep it out of your face on days like this." He gave her a smile as he caught her hand in his and wound his fingers around hers.

"I know. I just keep forgetting." Bella let him lead her onward. The smile had quickly slipped from his face and his expression was now brooding as if he was building up to something. She was finding it hard not to ask him what was on his mind but knew that he would tell her in his own time. It was restful just walking along the beach; she had fled to La Push to get away from Alice and Edward for a while, she was finding their attentions overwhelming as they put the finishing touches to the graduation party that she hadn't asked for. Jacob had been surprised at her call but eagerly picked her up at the treaty line when Edward had reluctantly dropped her off.

They left the beach and began the slow trek toward Jacob's house. He still hadn't spoken and it was beginning to worry her. She was now thinking that he may be about to tell her that he had imprinted. She tried to sort through her whirling emotions as she felt a stab of jealousy wash through her. Bella tried to reason with herself that she only felt this way because she didn't want to share her best friend; but this excuse sounded hollow.

They reached the garage that was their sanctuary; their _Taj Mahal_ as Jacob had christened it once in the days before Edward's return. It would always be a safe place for Bella, it was where she had taken the first tentative steps toward recovery as she spent time with the boy who shared his sunny outlook and warm sodas as they worked on the bikes. This time she was lost in the past as Jacob led her into the garage; she was certain she could see her younger self sitting on the the old upturned crate passing Jacob whatever tool he asked for as he sorted through the numerous parts of the bikes fixtures.

"Bells..." Jacob's husky voice brought her back into the moment.

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go? I've been talking to you and you didn't respond. I suppose you were thinking about the leech." A note of bitterness crept into his voice.

"No. I was thinking about us actually."

"You were?"

"Yes. I was thinking back to the days when we worked on the bikes. Things were so much simpler back then. I miss us as we used to be." Bella stared past him at the bikes which were covered with tarpaulin. She hadn't ridden hers in ages.

Jacob followed her gaze. "I miss those days too."

Bella walked over to the bikes and pulled the tarpaulin to one side. The red glint from the bike that she normally rode caught her eye. She reached out and touched the cool metal, gliding her fingers along the handlebars and down the seat. She ached to be sitting astride the bike, hair flowing free as she urged the bike to go faster. The mental image was so strong in her mind that she actually felt like it was real.

Jacob was watching her curiously. He saw the myriad of emotions crossing her face as she touched the bike. "Do you want to take them for a ride?" He asked eventually.

Bella turned to him, an excited smile on her lips which made her face glow. He hadn't seen her so animated in a long time. "Can we?"

Jacob grinned at her. "Of course."

XXXXXX

Bella's bike was dead in the water, no matter how many times Jacob tried to breathe life into it, nothing happened. He looked up at her regretfully. "I'm sorry, Bells. It needs to be ridden regularly to be in good condition. The engine has frozen."

Her shoulders sagged in defeat as she stared at her shiny bike. "Okay."

Jacob covered the bike back up again and looked at his own. He used his bike on a regular basis and was always fine tuning the engine. He hadn't had the heart to do the same with Bella's; it hurt too much now that she hardly rode it. He glanced sideways at her as an idea formed in his mind. "You could ride with me." He suggested.

"You?" Bella questioned, the smile already retuning to her face.

"Yeah, in fact it would be safer, don't want to have to explain any scrapes or bruises to Charlie." He quipped.

"I was never that bad." Bella gave him a mock glare.

"You got the hang of it eventually." Jacob conceded. "Well will you ride with me or not?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please."

XXXXXX

Bella clutched Jacob around the waist and rested her head on his broad back as he leaned low over the handlebars of the bike. The wheels kicked up mud and other debris as they tore down the dirt track. It was freeing feeling the wind whip her hair back from her face, she closed her eyes and let her body naturally dip and curve with the motion of the bike. She wasn't cold at all, Jacob's supernatural warmth kept out the chill and allowed her to enjoy the added safety knowing that he was in charge and she wouldn't get hurt.

They rode for a good hour until the bike ran out of gas. Bella's hair was a tangled mess, her pale skin flushed and her eyes bright with adrenaline as she dismounted. Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of her. "You look beautiful, Bells." He whispered as she tried to smooth her hair down.

Bella bit her lip as she looked back at him. There was an intense light in his eyes as he continued to stare. She had seen this expression on his face a few times and she knew he was about to kiss her. Her mind travelled back to the day of the fateful phone call. They had been in the kitchen of her house, Jacob had come to check on her after Alice's unexpected return. Things had become tense between them as she had felt torn between her best friend and Edward's sister. After asking Alice to let her have some time alone with Jacob she had ended up with her back pressed against the kitchen cupboards, her eyes staring up into his as he worked up the courage to kiss her; then the phone had begun to ring.

"Bella," Jacob whispered her name and then uttered some words in his own language, his warm hand cupped her cheek as he leaned forward ever so slowly. Bella was riveted to the spot, her mind going into overdrive as she tried to get her jumbled thoughts under control. They were about to cross the line again and she wasn't sure that she was ready. Just as his lips lightly touched hers, Bella pulled back.

"I can't. Sorry Jake." She said sadly.

Jacob dropped his hand from her cheek and stepped back. "You're always sorry, Bells. Always." The hard look that she had always associated with Sam took over his face and her Jacob was hidden from her. "Go home." He said coldly as he turned and walked away from her.

XXXXXX

The party was in full swing; all the teenagers from Forks high were there. Bella let Edward tow her around the room as they greeted each new arrival. Jessica and Angela arrived together and complimented Bella on her outfit.

"Is this designer?" Jessica cooed as she touched the silky strap of Bella's blue dress. Alice had railroaded her into wearing it with the usual line _'Edward loves you in blue.'_

"Yes." Bella mumbled. She felt uncomfortable being so exposed.

"Lucky you." Jessica gave Edward a simpering smile before she pulled Angela after her; she had just spotted Mike and Eric.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked her gently, running a finger along her cheek bone. "I know you find these things overwhelming. Thank you for humouring Alice."

"Yes." Bella was monosyllabic. She wasn't in the mood for talking. The loud music and the flashing lights from the huge disco ball spinning above them were making her head hurt.

Edward was not convinced. "Would you like to rest in my room for a..."

He was interrupted by Rosalie floating gracefully down the stairs. "Carlisle wants to see you now, Edward, alone." She said meaningfully. She ignored Bella completely as she retreated back up the stairs.

A frown marred his usually smooth forehead as he stared after Rosalie's retreating form. Bella knew he was reading her mind. "What is it?" She asked worriedly.

Edward smoothed his expression. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with. I'll be back in a moment." He kissed her distractedly on the forehead before disappearing after Rosalie up the stairs.

Bella was angry. He was doing it again, keeping her out of the loop. She tried to follow him but she got caught up in the throng of people jiving on the dance floor. The music thumped louder and Bella put her hands to her head as she finally shoved her way through. She just reached the bottom of the stairs when a warm hand caught her own and spun her around.

"Jake?" She gasped in surprise.

He was not alone, standing either side of him like two tall bodyguards were Quil and Embry. They all looked extremely uncomfortable to be there. Embry seemed to be holding his breath, probably in reaction to the leech stink they often referred to. Jacob tugged on her hand and pulled her toward the huge double doors leading out into the Cullen's palatial grounds. All three relaxed as the fresh air washed over them.

"What are you doing here, Jake?"

"You invited me, remember." Jacob replied.

"And you refused. So what changed your mind?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Unfinished business." Jacob turned to his friends. "I'm gonna take Bells outside. Go and mingle for a moment."

"In here?" Embry shook his head. "The stench is enough to make me sick. I'll phase and wait for you by the trees."

Quil stared over at the huddled groups of teenagers either dancing or standing in groups talking. "This is freaky. They're so oblivious that they could be worm food if the Cullen's slipped up on their so called diet."

Bella gave him a dark look. "They would never do that." She snapped at him.

"Really, I heard that one of them went for you at your so called birthday party." He retorted. Bella flinched at the memory of Jasper's unexpected attack. She didn't contradict him further.

"Quil," Jacob chided him. "Go with Em and wait for me."

"Whatever." Quil shrugged and left with his friend.

Jacob watched them go and then turned to look at Bella. "Sorry about that. Are you ready?"

Bella stared up at him in confusion. "Where?"

Jacob smiled widely at her, she loved that sunny grin, he was her Jacob again. He walked backward carefully, guiding her between the groups of people seemingly without effort until they made it outside. The cool air gave Bella the chance to breathe; she took in deep breaths, savouring the feeling of freedom. "Are you ready?" Jacob repeated his question.

"Yes." Bella said quickly, that one simple word full of meaning.

XXXXXX

She stared in wonder at the silver bracelet that adorned her right wrist; a miniature wooden wolf dangled from the simple bracelet. It was exquisitely carved and an exact replica of Jacob's spirit wolf. "It's to remind you that I'm always with you." Jacob whispered to her, his warm breath tickling the sensitive skin along her cheek.

"It's so beautiful." Bella's voice quavered as she continued to admire it.

"Just like you." Jacob took her hand and lifted it up so that the bracelet sparkled in the light's strung across the gardens. He kissed her palm letting his lips linger over her soft skin. Bella's breath hitched as she felt her heart rate increase.

"Jake..." Bella felt a single tear slip down her skin.

"Why are you crying?" Jacob asked in surprise as he caught the tear on the end of his finger. It gleamed opalescent under the lights.

"I don't know." Bella's turbulent emotions were making her dizzy.

Jacob leaned close to her, bringing his hands up to cup her face. She looked up at him from under her lashes; her lips quivering with suppressed emotion. Bella knew that he was going to kiss her and that this time she wouldn't pull away. Her eyes closed as he moved closer, his lips hovering above hers for a brief moment before they landed on hers.

Bella sighed softly as she moved her mouth with his. Her arms wound around his neck as she tugged him closer, her fingers sinking into the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. Jacob coaxed her lips apart and tugged her closer as their tongues met. She had never been kissed like this, not by anyone, even Edward. This is what a real kiss was like; life changing, passionate and sensual. With each movement of their lips they breathed each other in, lost solely in the moment.

Jacob rested his forehead on Bella's when they pulled apart. They stood in contented silence for a few seconds, taking the time for their breathing to return to normal. "What does this mean, Bells?" He asked her eventually, his whole future resting on her next answer.

Bella hesitated for a moment as she glanced back at the mansion where the party was in full swing. She hadn't thought of Edward once since she had left the house with Jacob and she didn't feel a hint of remorse for kissing him when her boyfriend was not too far away in the house. The one thing that Bella always hated was being lied to, and Edward had done that a lot throughout their relationship. But really hadn't she been guilty of the same thing. She had been in love with Jacob for a long time but had denied it time and again. She turned back to look at him and pressed her hand to his cheek. "It means that I love you." She admitted, saying the words out loud a balm to her soul.

Jacob grinned happily at her; once again showing her the happy go lucky boy he was underneath all the muscle mass. "My Jacob." She whispered.

"My Bells." He leaned in for another kiss, his lips seeking reassurance that this really was happening and not some cruel dream that was going to be snatched away from him. "I love you." He murmured between kisses.

Bella sank further into his embrace as she returned his kisses eagerly, losing herself in his warm arms. With a muttered curse Jacob pulled away suddenly as he stared off into the shadows his whole body beginning to shake. "Jake?" She said worriedly.

"Bella..." Edward's devastated voice came from the shadows.

She stared across at him, her brown eyes full of guilt. He had seen everything...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Graduation Party**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer

_**A/N-as requested by some readers here is part two. Thanks for the reviews. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two**

"Edward..." Bella just kept staring at him in shock. She was frozen in place, not sure what to do.

Jacob kept his arms around her as he glared at his love rival. He felt no remorse at all for being caught out and by the look on Cullen's face he was reading everything that he was thinking. "You can see that Bella has made her choice." He said eventually after Edward kept his desperate eyes locked on Bella.

Bella's heart thudded loudly in her chest. Why did Edward keep staring at her like that? Why did he not say anything? She finally found her voice. "Edward, I'm sorry. I.."

He held up his hand to stop her talking as if to ward off the words she was about to say. He ignored her and turned to Jacob, his expression had changed and he now appeared calm. "I need Bella to come with me. I assume you can let yourself out." He held out his hand for Bella to take.

Jacob looked at him as if he was mad. "Are you serious? You saw what just happened between us. Bella is coming with me." He retorted.

Edward turned his attention back to Bella. "Come my love. We need to return to the house." His tone was neutral; showing no emotion at all.

"Why? What is going on?" Bella tried to pull away from Jacob but he refused to let her go.

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; it was a habit he had adopted when stressed. "It's about Victoria, we have found out some more information. Please come inside Bella..." he stared at Jacob for a moment before continuing. "And perhaps you should bring your...friend with you."

Jacob and Bella exchanged a confused glance. Edward was acting very strangely. "My friends are here. I want them to come to." Jacob stated boldly, not wanting to go into the Cullen mansion without back up.

Edward must have read his thought before he even spoke the words. He nodded and left quickly, striding toward the house and leaving Bella and Jacob to follow in their own time. "He's acting really weird, Bells. I don't trust him." He whispered to her as they began to make their way back to the house. He let out a low whistle; a signal to Embry and Quil to rejoin him.

Bella felt puzzled too. She had expected Edward to at least get angry with her, but he seemed to have closed down. She let Jacob keep his arm around her as they trudged back to the mansion. It seemed surreal that the party was still in full swing when there was so much going on behind the scenes. Quil and Embry caught up with them as they reached the back entrance.

"What's going on dude?" Quil asked as he tried his best not to breathe in the leech stink.

"Cullen wants to speak to me. It's about Victoria." Jacob told them. As soon as he said the words Quil and Embry became all business as they stood on either side of Jacob and Bella, acting as bodyguards. As they entered the house their dark eyes roamed around taking everything in, making sure they knew all the exits just in case a quick getaway was needed.

XXXXXX

All the Cullens were gathered in one of the large rooms upstairs. Jacob entered first, making sure that Bella was behind him, Quil and Embry kept close by his side. Edward was standing by the large bay window. As soon as Bella entered he turned the full force of his golden eyes on her. She felt ashamed and unable to look him in the eye. She had betrayed him in the worst possible way. He didn't speak however, just continued to look at her mournfully.

Alice did not hold back. She danced from Jasper's side and confronted Bella straight away. "I am so disappointed in you, Bella. How could you, here in his own home with the dog..."

"Alice." Jasper said warningly. "It is not our business."

"Yes it is." Alice protested. "Edward is my brother and she is supposed to be my friend."

Her words made Bella's heart ache. She hung her head and mumbled her apologies. Carlisle and his partner Esme gave her sympathetic smiles. It wasn't in them to be accusatory, although they must be just as hurt as everyone else by her betrayal. "Now is not the time to discuss these things." Carlisle chided Alice.

Rosalie, who was sitting on one of the white leather chairs, stopped examining her nails and gave Bella a smug smile. "I knew her human side would win in the end. Who wants to remain frozen forever."

"Aww Rosie, you can see Eddie is devastated. Don't be mean." Emmet put his arm around her and tickled her in the side, she batted his hand away irritably.

"Can we get on with this, please." Edward finally spoke. He moved away from the window so he could have a better view of Bella.

Jacob frowned at him. He stood protectively in front of her. Quil and Embry were having a hard time controlling the urge to phase; being surrounded by so many vampires was testing their limits. "Can we get on with this? Cullen said you had news about the red head." Jacob said impatiently.

Carlisle nodded. "Please take a seat." He offered graciously.

"No thanks. I would rather stand." Jacob replied.

"As you wish." Carlisle glided gracefully over to one of the empty sofas and helped Esme to sit before doing so himself. "We have found out that Victoria has been hiding out in Seattle. I don't want to alarm you but my sources tell me that she has been creating an army of newborn vampires with the sole intention of attacking not only us but your pack as well."

"Fuck, this is freaky man." Quil swore.

Esme winced at his display of bad manners but she remained silent. Jacob glared at Quil and he just shrugged. "How many?"

"We're not sure." Edward took over the conversation. "Enough to cause us worry. Alone we would struggle to overcome them but together we have a chance."

"You want us to work as a team against the newborns. Why? They have just been created, they'll be easy to kill." Jacob brushed the Cullen's concerns aside.

"Newborns are at their strongest when they have just been created. They may not have fighting experience but you cannot underestimate their strength." Edward retorted. "Bella will tell you if you do not believe me."

Jacob turned to look at Bella, her face was horror struck, he could see the panic shining from her eyes. That alone convinced him. "We'll join you if that's what it takes. I need to protect, Bella."

"That's my job." Edward's eyes narrowed. "Not yours."

Jacob growled and he strode forward towering above Edward. "Protecting her is my job. I've been doing it since you upped and left her for dead on the forest floor."

Edward's eyes flashed fire. He made as if to hit out at Jacob, but Bella was suddenly between them, arms outstretched. "No. Please don't fight, not over me. I'm not worth it." She begged them.

Edward immediately backed down. He reached for her only to have his arm knocked out of the way by Jacob. "Don't touch her." He snapped.

"This is getting boring." Rosalie complained. She stood up and began to leave the room, Emmet following behind. "I'll leave you all to sort out the details. Em and I have something better to do."

Jacob took Bella's hand and pulled her back by his side. "We're leaving now. Sam will be in touch."

Edward shook his head. "You can leave but Bella stays here." He said adamantly. "Bella?" He implored her.

Bella still couldn't meet his eyes. She didn't know what to do, she owed him an explanation for her behaviour at least. But if she chose to stay Jacob would get upset; she felt torn between them, the old familiar feeling of being trapped washing over her.

"Edward," Esme rose from her seat gracefully and joined her adopted son. "You can see Bella is struggling. Let her leave tonight and remain at her own house. We will be nearby to watch over her."

Edward ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair. He gave Bella a tortured look. "Can I speak to you alone for a moment?" He asked softly.

Bella felt Jacob clutch her arm, she glanced up at him as he shook his head no. She took hold of his free hand and placed it on her cheek. "I owe him an explanation." She said keeping her voice steady.

"No you don't, Bells. You really don't." Jacob pleaded with her. "Let's just go."

"No. I'm sorry Jake but I need to speak to him. I will be back, don't worry. You have to trust me." She played her trump card.

Jacob gazed into her eyes for a moment before backing down. "Okay. Just don't be too long."

"Thank you." Bella said sincerely. She dropped his hand and followed Edward from the room and down the hallway. He led her into his room and shut the door behind them.

Bella sat down on the edge of the sofa that lined one wall. She watched as he walked silently over to the expensive sound system that was set high up on a shelf, stacks of CD's surrounding it. Edward pressed play and immediately the room was filled with the soft sounds of the lullaby he had written for her. Bella's fingers dug into the cream sofa as she let out a sad sigh.

"Why are you playing this?" She asked.

Edward knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his own, the familiar coldness washed over her and the difference between his touch and Jacob's was more pronounced then ever. Even though she had the urge to pull her hands away she allowed him to hold them. He gazed at her earnestly, his eyes showing sadness.

"Why Bella? I don't understand. Can you explain?" He begged her.

Bella hung her head and tried to gather her thoughts; being near him with his expressive golden eyes made her doubt her actions. "I don't know. I've been feeling so torn."

Edward placed his cold lips onto the palm of one of her hands before looking at her intently. "I know that you care for Jacob, Bella. He has been a big part of you life and I owe him forever for taking care of you while I couldn't. But is it fair to him to encourage his feelings for you when you still love me."

Bella stared at him. "I don't just care for him, Edward I...I love him." She confessed aloud for the first time.

Edward flinched at her words. "Love? Is it really or just gratitude."

Bella pulled her hands out of his and placed them on her lap. "No, it's love, Edward. Definitely love."

"And me?" Edward edged forward and took her hand again. "Do you love me?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I thought I did and...when you came back I tried to make it work, but I can't get past what happened between us. You left me. Jacob picked up the pieces and put me back together. I changed while you were gone, I had to. Maybe you could say that I grew up, and Jake, he grew with me. We did it together. You will always have a piece of my heart, Edward. You were my first love...but Jake, he's my only love."

Edward dropped her hands and rose gracefully. "I always knew that I would lose you." He said dully.

Bella stood up and began to back toward the door. "You never really had me to lose." She whispered before she opened the door and left him alone.

XXXXXX

Bella drifted slowly down the spiral staircase, the party was still going on. The giant disco ball created pretty patterns on the white carpet as she descended the stairs. She watched from above as her high school friends danced and laughed. She felt so remote from them;her words to Edward echoed in her head '_maybe you could say that I grew up.'_ Her eyes searched for Jacob, it didn't take long to spot him. He and his friends towered above the other teenagers. Bella's steps quickened as she ran down the last few stairs and weaved her way over to join him.

A relieved smile crossed his face as she took his hand. "You came back."

Bella stepped closer and stood on her tiptoes. "Didn't I say I would." She whispered to him. "Thank you for letting me go, Jake. I love you."

Jacob turned his head and kissed her full on the lips. They savoured the taste of each others mouths for a moment before Embry and Quil's impatient entreaties for them to leave broke them apart.

"Take me home, Jake." Bella said happily as she looked at their joined hands.

"I thought you would never ask." He quipped as he led her out of the house, Quil and Embry following closely behind.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
